Stupid Fiona
by moonhurricane
Summary: This is not quite GMW fanfic, it's more of a random fiction, inspired by real life people and gmw...i use my friends as inspiration and this is my first story published... Fiona is me in my stories, and others are usually my friends mixed with fictional characters... I hope someone finds this mess interesting! 3


**Stupid Fiona**

"Wait! I forgot my phone, let me just get back, I'll be out in a second!" Lucy suddenly stopped on top of the stairs.

"Nooo! I can't wait, I have to hurry. Look, you get back in and I'll wait for you down in the hall, okay?" Fiona growled.

"Fine, just go..." Lucy started walking towards the classroom. When she approached the door, she saw only one person in there. Silently, she walked to her backpack and pulled out her phone.

*boom* *click*

"What the hell-" Jean murmured, standing up and nearing the door. Lucy glanced in his direction, uninterested. He tried the handle.

"What? It's locked!" The anger grew stronger with every weak attempt to open the goddamn door. Lucy was gazing in disbelief.

"How? No! No, it can't be locked! Fiona's waiting for me downstairs..."

"Well, she'll be waiting for you for a while...we're stuck!" He grinned while looking at her coming closer to him.

"No! No please no!"

"Apparently yes!" His smile rose along with her irritation.

"Why are you so happy about this? Why are you smiling? I am stuck in here with you and I'm sure you are not pleased you're with me either!" He was getting on her last nerves with that smug face of his.

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual. I'm just amused with the way you got so fired up over this!"

Jerk.

"Anyways, can we try and open it ourselves or should we try shouting?"

"How on earth did we even get locked in here? I am pretty sure whoever locked it knew there were people in!"

"Maybe someone tried to pull a prank! Some of the clowns from my group, who knows..." He was trying to pick the lock with a pen.

"Are you serious? You are trying to do what exactly? Break the tip of the pencil?"

"I am doing at least something. I'm not standing on the side whining!" He continued, not bothered by her comment.

"Whining? I am trying to figure out a rational solution, not shove things inside the key hole! At least use something thinner!" She really hated his guts.

He pushed the pen once more, then dropped it on the ground, broken in half.

"Whatever! They will unlock us by the end of this class, students will be back here by then!" He couldn't be bothered by anything.

"The class ends in 30 minutes... Can't you just call someone?"

Jean pulled his phone from the pocket.

"No service..." He said slowly.

Cliché. Perfect, just perfect. She was stuck in this stupid classroom with this stupid snob with no stupid service.

"Look, I know we don't get along very well..." Jean stated.

"Yes and?" She anticipated, but got nothing.

"And what? That was the end of my sentence!"

Lucy snickered. He had potential to be nice, yet he chose to be a douche-bag.

Silence filled the room and Lucy felt plain awkward. She hated Fiona who had to rush down so she wouldn't miss her Lucas, the guy she was so obsessed with and needed to be in his presence 24/7, if she waited for her up here, she wouldn't be in this whole mess.

Her gaze rested on the floor, not intending to move. But as soon as she noticed Jean had started to approach her, her eyes drifted up, meeting his. He was getting closer, as she narrowed her eyes, suspicious of his intentions. Lucy was leaning against the table, not sure of what she was supposed to do. Before she could react, he set his hands on both sides of the table behind her. His expression darkened as he faced her.

"What...what are you doing?" She breathed out heavily.

"I always found you interesting..."

"That wasn't my question..."

Lucy stiffened when she saw him leaning even closer, blocking the light coming from the windows. She inhaled harshly, but before she could exhale, his lips crashed onto hers. She could feel the heat from his body over the layers of clothes. His touch was burning her skin, making her shiver, leaving her with nothing, but to reciprocate. Every movement was synchronized, perfectly fitted. His fingers traced her neck, making the kiss more aggressive.

"Oh! Wow! I didn't know anyone was in here..." The cleaning lady walked in suddenly, distancing herself slowly after realizing she had interrupted.

Lucy and Jean separated quickly, straightening. Lucy's face was flushed.

"Where the fudge have you been? I had to stand there like an idiot by myself, creeping-"Fiona stormed in angrily, but stopped when she got the look of who was she with. "Oh..."

"We were locked in here, and there was no service, I couldn't reach you..." Lucy didn't intend facing Jean, so she tried to squeeze out of this one.

"Right... Anyway, can we go now please!?"

"Yes!"

"Why is your face so stunned?" Fiona turned to Jean.

"What? Oh, no, nothing, it's nothing, I have to go..." His voice faded away as he exited the room.

"Well, would ya looki that! What about those coincidences again? Everything happens for a reason, it's how it should be, the right people, the right time..." Fiona drawled.

"Oh shut up!" Lucy pushed Fiona out the door, walking behind her, her fingers tracing over her lips, the place with the biggest burn.

To be continued maybe...


End file.
